Smother Me
by unchartedplots
Summary: Edward and Bella spend their first anniversary togther. All Human. Oneshot. Review!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

**The Used- Smother Me**

Bella POV

"Happy Anniversary, love," Edward wished me as he leaned in softly from across the table to kiss me. I sighed in pleasure as our fingers entwined. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss, Edward pulled back. I grumbled in annoyance while Edward chuckled lightly at me. "Before we get carried away, I still have another surprise for you, Bella," he said as I stared at him incredulously. What other surprise could he possibly have for me? He had already rented the whole of my favorite restaurant, La Bella Italia, yet still made a few of the waiters and chefs work tonight, and everything must have cost a pretty penny. Apparently, he had wanted everything to be perfect tonight, what with it being our first anniversary but on the contrary, I found it to be too much as I would have been happy just staying at home with him by my side.

Before I could object, Edward tugged on my hand lightly and pulled me across the room. He gently pulled out the piano bench and motioned for me to sit. After making sure I was comfortable, he settled himself onto the piano bench. He turned his head to me and said with love and adoration, "You inspired this one," before turning back to face the piano. I gasped as it dawned on me that Edward had written a song for me.

Just then, he started playing the first few notes. I watched as his long fingers skillfully pressed on the piano keys. Even the beginning of the song sounded sweet as Edward poured his emotions into it. He surprised me even more as he started singing softly for my ears only.

_Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time  
Surely you can take some comfort  
Knowing that you're mine_

_Just hold me tight, lay by my side_

_And let me be the one who calls you  
Baby all the time_

I closed my eyes while listening closely to the lyrics as memories began unfolding before me. As we sat in the middle of our meadow, with my head on Edward's chest, he started twirling a strand of my hair around his second finger. He then took both my hands and pulled me up so that I would be facing him while lying on the side of my body. As I stared up at his face, my fingers instinctively reached up to stroke his cheek. He sighed out loud and closed his eyes with furrowed eyebrows. I immediately became concerned.

"Edward, are you alright? You seem troubled," I asked quietly, still stroking his cheek, hoping that it would reassure him. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing his troubled green eyes.

"Bella, wi-will you be m-my gir-girlfriend?" Edward stumbled as he asked me before staring hopefully at me. I let out a surprised gasp before pouncing on him as I attempted to hug him while we were still lying on the ground. My eyes brimmed with tears of joy before Edward softly brushed them away as they fell down my cheeks.

"Yes," I replied before kissing him with as much force as I had.

"You are now mine, Isabella Marie Swan," he said lovingly as he held onto me tightly.

_I found my place in the world  
Could stare at your face for the rest of  
my days  
Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
Would you smother me?_

"Are we there yet?" I grumbled as Edward led me to the meadow, insisting that I wear a blindfold so as to not ruin the surprise. I argued with him as I reminded him that I was the clumsiest person on earth. He assured me that he would be there to catch me if I were to fall. I unhappily gave in but continued whining and complaining during the entire journey. Just as I was about to whine to Edward that I was getting tired, the blindfold fell from around my eyes as he gently untied it.

I blinked my eyes rapidly, trying to adjust my eyes to the bright light before gasping in surprise. There, in the middle of the meadow, lay a thick black leather book with candles surrounding it in the shape of a circle. As I went closer to it, I bent down and sat myself on the grass.

I hesitantly reached my hand out for the book and saw the word 'I love you' engraved on the top left hand side of the book. When I opened the book, I was surprised to see a picture of me smiling. I looked down to the caption that read 'Bella, my love'. I started trembling as I slowly flipped through the rest of the photo album, filled with pictures of me and Edward, while reminiscing the precious times we had spent together.

As I turned to the last page of the photo album, I heard rustling and looked up to see Edward seated in front of me. I smiled softly at him while he replaced the photo album in my hands with his own hands. We continued staring at each other, without the need for words. Finally, he sucked in a deep breath and shakily let it out before confessing, "I love you."

My jaw dropped but I quickly composed myself and leaned towards him and said against his lips, "I love you too, Edward Anthony Masen," before softly brushing my lips against his.

_Let me be the one who never leaves  
You all alone  
I hold my breath and lose the feeling  
That I'm on my own  
Hold me too tight stay by my side  
And let me be the one who calls you  
Baby all the time_

_I found my place in the world  
Could stare at your face for the rest of  
my days  
Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
Would you smother me?_

_  
When I'm alone time goes so slow  
I need you here with me  
And how my mistakes have made  
Your heart break  
Still I need you here with me  
Baby I'm here_

_  
Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
Would you smother me?_

Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
Would you smother me?

Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time

_  
Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time_

Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time

Let me be the one who calls you baby  
The one who calls you baby

I let out a soft sob as Edward finished the song as I couldn't believe that he had written the song just for us. It fit us perfectly. I hastily brushed my tears away as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and started to softly run his fingers through my hair. I snuggled up to him as I slid my arms around his torso, yearning for the warmth and comfort he provided. He started humming the song to me. I closed my eyes and leaned against him as he said, "Happy Anniversary, my love."

I simply replied, "Thank you."


End file.
